godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Muko
Muko (向こう, lit. Mukō), also known as Mukozilla (向こうジラ, lit. Mukōjira), is a villain/kaiju that first appeared in the 2016 Godzilla/Powerpuff Girls fanfiction/crossover, Project 2016 - Godzilla vs. Mukozilla. Name Muko's name is derived from the former Japanese capital city of the same name, Mukō (向こう, lit. Mukō). Mukozilla's name is derived from Muko's full name and the suffix of Godzilla's name, Zilla (ジラ, lit. Jira). Personality Muko is extremely tyrannical and destructive. He will manipulate anyone, even other super-villains, to get what he wants. History Project 2016 - Godzilla vs. Mukozilla Muko was born to his father, Okhotsk, and his mother, Kyushu in 1947. Kyushu had died while giving birth to Muko, and lived with his father for his entire childhood. As a young child living in his father's underground kingdom, Archipelago, Muko, surprisingly, had a lot of love lavished on him by his father. When Muko was 13, he had witnessed the death of his father during a siege of his underground kingdom by a rouge, splinter faction of the Soviet Union. Muko led what was left of his people into a resistance, and eventually, a rebellion against the rouge Soviets, and he eventually defeated them and took back his kingdom. Muko was then crowned the leader of Archipelago, and he ruled the kingdom for many years. In 1984, Muko had a vision of himself destroying an American city, Townsville, only to be stopped by 3 little "angels". Muko, having gained advanced technology during his rule, began to devise plans of how to conquer the planet, believing that it was his destiny, and, more importantly, to destroy the little "angels" that he believed were fated to stop him. Muko, however, soon abandoned these plans when he fell in love with one of his people, Tokai, and conceived a child with her. However, in 1989, an earthquake killed several thousand of his people and destroyed Archipelago, Tokai, and her unborn child, was one of the people killed in the earthquake. Muko, who survived, was devastated by the loss of his wife and unborn child, and slowly began to renew interest in his plans for world domination, believing that humanity had caused the quake. By the early 1990's, Muko had already amassed a gigantic army, and restored his people's population to a healthy number. In 1994, Muko had also been crowned as the "King of the Monsters" after saving Archipelago from a small legion of giant monsters. In 1998, Muko had been informed of the creation of the 3 "angels" that he had seen in his 1984 vision, in the form of the Powerpuff Girls, who had just saved Townsville from being destroyed by the intelligently mutated monkey Mojo Jojo. Muko then began to really plot the downfall of the "angels". By 2004, Muko was ready to begin conquering the Earth, starting with Townsville. However, Muko's title of "King of the Monsters" was threatened by the inter-dimensional arrival of the 100-meter dinosaur kaiju, Godzilla, the "King of the Monsters" of his world. Muko was enraged at the thought of another monster king ruling the world instead of him. Muko then traveled to Townsville early in order to confront Godzilla. Muko commands his army of airships to fire upon the monster, but to no avail, as Godzilla easily destroys them. Out of rage and the thought of having to avenge his people once more, Muko attacks Godzilla, only to be swatted back by the giant dinosaur's tail. Muko lands back at the feet of the Powerpuff Girls, knocked out. He is then brought back to the home of the Powerpuff Girls to be treated by their father; Professor Utonium. The Professor claims that the Powerpuff Dynamo, which was destroyed while fighting Godzilla, was his last line of defense against him. The 5 then begin to begrudgingly head for the only other scientist in town that could help; Mojo Jojo. Upon arrival, Muko awakens, and begins to ask if there is another way to stop Godzilla, only to hear that there is one, but it is risky; a growth serum created by Jojo. The serum would quadruple someones size and strength. Initially, Blossom offers to take it in order to do battle with the mutant dinosaur, but Muko objects to this, stating that he is the only one capable of fighting Godzilla head on. Mojo then ultimately gives the serum to Muko out of a vote. Muko then begins to grow, eventually growing to a full 95-meter stature. Now strong enough to fight Godzilla, Muko, now dubbed Mukozilla, heads into Townsville to search for the monstrous reptile. After an hour of searching, Mukozilla finally finds Godzilla, demolishing the center of the city. Muko then attacks Godzilla, and within minutes, an hours long melee is underway between Godzilla and Mukozilla. Eventually, Mukozilla really challenges Godzilla to see who is the true "King of the Monsters" between the two worlds. Godzilla accepts and within minutes, the air is filled with clawing, scratching, punching, kicking, roaring, spiral-atomic rays, and hyper-helix beams. Eventually, Godzilla seemingly kills Mukozilla by throwing him into a building and blasting him with 2 spiral rays. However, as Godzilla is about to kill the heroes, Mukozilla reawakens, having survived, and impales Godzilla with a helix beam, knocking him down. He then utters "This is the end for you. it's over for you... Gojira". Mukozilla then takes Godzilla and throws him into the ocean. Muko then turns back to his normal size, and begins to depart, but not before the Powerpuff Girls thank him for defeating Godzilla. However, Muko turns around and begins to explain his plans of eventual world take-over, and swears to the girls that one day he would return, and on that day, he would kill them. The girls accept this ultimatum as a challenge, and Muko disappears into the sunrise, preparing to return to his underground kingdom. Mukozilla vs. Godzilla As a remake to the original film, this one not only switches the roles around, making Godzilla the hero and Mukozilla the villain, but also bumps Mukozilla's strength up so that he has a better chance of fighting Godzilla. The Muko in this universe shares the same origin as the original. However, he does enact on his plans for conquering the world, starting with Townsville. As the story begins, Muko and his lackeys break into Mojo Jojo's observatory and beat him up, eventually knocking him out. Muko then finds a growth serum that Mojo had been working on, and drinks it. Upon drinking it, Muko grows 3x larger, and begins conquering the city with his new stature as Mukozilla. However, his rampage is cut short (or so it seems) by the arrival of the Powerpuff Girls. The girls try everything to stop him, even using Bubbles' ability to talk to animals, but are shocked to learn that Mukozilla is actually sentient, and the latter begins to effortlessly beat the Powerpuff Girls into submission, eventually forcing them to retreat. However, Mukozilla is startled by the sudden appearance of Godzilla. Mukozilla attacks the dinosaur by surprise, and the two engage in a massive brawl, tearing through much of central Townsville. Eventually, Mukozilla gains the upper hand against Godzilla, brutally knocking him down, that is, until the Powerpuff Girls return to Godzilla's aid, giving the King of the Monsters a chance to recover. Mukozilla then manages to force the girls into retreat, but not before Godzilla returns and continues pounding on him. Eventually, Mukozilla challenges Godzilla to a fight to the death, transforming into his alternate form; a replica of his late fathers battle armor, while Godzilla transforms into Burning Godzilla. Godzilla and Mukozilla stare each other down for a few minutes, and then the two monsters roar in defiance of the other, before charging at each other, eventually exploding into an all-out brawl. Eventually, despite Godzilla's power, Mukozilla seemingly defeats and kills Godzilla (in the same way Godzilla did to him in the original film), and turns to the Powerpuff Girls, preparing to kill them as well. However, Godzilla bites down on Mukozilla's neck and performs a spiral-nuclear pulse, which strips Mukozilla of his stature, and he turns back to normal. After Godzilla returns to his home dimension, Muko is arrested and thrown in jail, swearing revenge on both Godzilla and the Powerpuff Girls. Godzilla vs. Mukozilla II - Advent of the Vortaak To be explained. Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III part 1 - World Collision To be explained. Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III part 2 - Giant Monsters All-Out Attack To be explained. Stats Edit Height(s): (Trilogy) 95 meters, (Remake) 57 meters Length(s): (Trilogy) 143 meters, (Remake) 117 meters Weight(s): (Trilogy) 67,000 metric tons, (Remake) 19,000 metric tons Powers: Super strength, super speed, regeneration factor, nigh-invulnerable, precognition, 9th degree intelligence. Trivia Edit * While not being their arch-enemy, Muko has been said to be the Powerpuff Girls ultimate foe, similar to how Destoroyah is Godzilla's ultimate foe. * Muko is one of the few enemies of the Powerpuff Girls that actually terrify them, and on that same note, Mojo Jojo. * Mukozilla is one of only two fanfiction monsters Godzilla never actually beat, the other being Koopzilla. * Muko was heavily inspired by Bowser from Project 2014 - Godzilla vs. Koopzilla, as they have similar lines, similar personalities, and similar goals.